Archenemy
An archenemy, archfoe, archnemesis, or simply nemesis is some character's designated and most important enemy. The archenemy can be the Big Bad, the Dragon, the Rival, an Evil Counterpart, or an Harmless Villain. They can be the foil to the character. For example, their presence may not be as powerful as the Big Bad, but their feud with the Hero is usually more personal. If there is a Greater Scope Villain, his archenemy commonly is the Big Good. List of Archenemies Anime/Manga *'Dragon Ball' **Frieza to Goku and Vegeta and Piccolo ***King Piccolo, Piccolo (formerly), Vegeta (formerly), and Dr. Gero to Goku **Cell to Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan **Majin Buu to Supreme Kai, Goten and Trunks, as well as Gotenks, Goku, and Vegito. **Goku Black/Zamasu are to Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. *'Pokemon' **'Saturn's Toxicroak to Brock's Croagunk **Burgundy to Cilan **Ghetsis to N, Anthea and Concordia *Giovanni to Ash,Misty,Brock,and Mewtwo. *'Yu-Gi-Oh': Yami Bakura / Dark Bakura to Yami Yugi / Dark Yugi **Gozaburo Kabia to Seto Kabia **Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Dark Magician **Dr. Faker to Kaito *'Fairy Tail': Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia to Natsu Dragneel **Acnologia is also to the Dragon Slayers **Deliora and Silver Fullbuster to Gray Fullbuster **Jellal Fernandes to Kagura Mikazuchi **Mard Geer to Celestial Spirit King *'Date A Live': Sir Issac Ray Peram Westcott to Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Shido Itsuka/Takamiya **Kurumi Tokisaki to Mana Takamiya **Minerva Liddell to Artemisia and Mikie Okamine *'One Piece': Crocodile to Nefertari Vivi, the Royal Courts, Alabasta, Whitebeard, and Monkey D. Luffy **Donquixote Doflamingo to Traflalgar Law, King Riku Dold III, Rebecca, Kyros, Viola, the Tontatta Kingdom, the Straw Hats Pirates, Gekko Moriah, and the the World Nobles. **Bartholomew Kuma to Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Dragon **Gekko Moriah to Kaido, Monkey D. Luffy, and Donquixote Doflamingo **Akainu to Monkey D. Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates,Garp, and Kuzan **Marshall D. Teach to Monkey D. Luffy and Whitebeard. **Diamante to Rebecca and Kyros **"Tin-Plate" Wapol to Tony Tony Chopper **World Nobles to the Donquixote Pirates **Arlong to Nami and Jinbei. *'Naruto' **Orochimaru to Anko Mitarashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Leaf Village, and Naruto Uzumaki **Butsuma Senju to Tajima Uchiha **Rasa to Gaara **Second Mizukage to the 2nd Tsuchikage Animation *'Spongebob Squarepants' **Sheldon J. Plankton to Mr. Krabs and Spongebob Squarepants **Man-Ray to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *'Fairly OddParents' **Vicky the Babysitter, Denzel Crocker, and Remy Buxaplenty to Timmy Turner **Bronze Kneecap to the Crimson Chin **Foop to Poof Thomas Cosma *'Danny Phantom': Vlad Masters/Plasmius to Danny Phantom *'Invader Zim': **Dib to Zim and Gir **Tak] to Gaz *''' O.K.K.O. Heroes''' *Lord Boxman and Foxytail to Mr.Gar *Shadowy Figure to KO and TKO *Darrel Boxman and Raymond Boxman to Rad. *Shannon Boxman to Enid *Ernestro Boxman to Dendy *Fink to TKO *Professor Venomous to Carol and Laserblast *'Looney Tunes' **Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Cecil Turtle to Bugs Bunny **Marvin the Martian to Duck Dodgers **Sylvester to Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales **Wile E. Coyote to Roadrunner *'Family Guy' **Ernie the Giant Chicken to Peter Griffin **Bertram Griffin to Stewie Griffin **Michael "Mental Mike" Pulaski to Meg Griffin *'Powerpuff Girls': Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys to the Powerpuff Girls **Mojo Jojo and Brick to Blossom **HIM and Boomer to Bubbles **The Gang Greengang and Butch to Buttercup *'Dexter's Laboratory': Mandark to Dexter *'Codename: Kids Next Door' **'The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Chad Dickson, and Father to Numbuh 1 **Grandfather to Numbuh 0/Monty Uno **Cree Lincoln and Heinrich von Mazipan to Numbuh 5 **Mr. Boss to Sector V as a whole *'Ben 10': Vilgax, Kevin 11, Dr. Aloysius Animo, Attea, and Malware to Ben Tennyson **Charmcaster and Hex to Gwen Tennyson **Ragnarok to Kevin Levin **The Diagon to Sir Geroge **Adwaita to Charmcaster **Master Kundo to Rook Blonko *'Jimmy Neutron': King Goobot and Professor Calamitous to Jimmy Neutron *'Gravity Falls': Bill Cipher to Time Baby and Ford Pines **Robbie Valentino to Dipper Pines **Pacifica Northwest to Mabel Pines *'Courage the Cowardly Dog': Katz to Courage *'Wander Over Yonder': Lord Hater, Dr. Screwball Jones, and Lord Dominatorto Wander *'Total Drama': Chris McLean to everyone throughout the series. **Heather to Gwen and Leshawna **Alejandro to Heather **Mal to Mike **Sugar to Sky and Ella **The Ice Dancers to the Police Cadets and the Goths **Chet and Lorenzo to each other (formerly) *'How to Train a Dragon' **Whispering Death to Toothless **Flightmare to Astrid and her family Comic *'DC':' 'Darkseid to Orion, Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, and the whole of the DC Universe **The Anti-Monitor to everyone in the DCU **Krona to the Guardians of Oa **Vandal Savage to the Immortal Man, Resurrection Man, Alan Scott/Green Lantern/Sentinel, Flash, Scandal Savage, the Justice League, the Justice Society, and the Teen Titans ***Iroque and Solomon Grundy is also to Alan Scott **Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod I, and Ultra-Humanite, and General Sam Lane to Superman ***General Sam Lane is also to Lois Lane ***General Zod is also to Jor-El ***Jax-Ur to Nightwing and Flamebird **The Crime Syndicate and Ultraman to Alexander Luthor Sr. **Reactron, Cyborg Superman, Lesla-Lar to Supergirl ***Dolores Satan Girl to Ember **The Joker, Two-Face, Professor Hugo Strange, and Ra's Al-Ghul to Batman ***Black Mask to Catwoman ***James Gordon to Gray Dickson and Barbara Gordon ***Carleton Lehah and Nicholas Scratch to Azarel II / Batman II ***Issac/Massacre to Batwing I ***Two-Face is also to Robin **The Cheetah, Giganta, Ares, and Circle to Wonder Woman **Black Manta and Ocean Master to Aquaman **Thaal Sinestro to all the Green Lanterns and Hal Jordan ***Despotellis to Leezle Pon ***Parallax to the Spectre ***Ranx the Sentient City to Guy Gardner **Professor Zoom, Gorilla Grodd, and Captain Cold to Flash II ***Zoom to Flash III **Black Adam, Dr. Sivana, and Mister Mind to Captain Marvel ***Mister Mind is also to the entire Marvel Family ****Captain Nazi to Captain Marvel Jr. *****Thaddeus Sivana Jr. is also to both the entire Marvel Family and to Captain Marvel Jr. ******Georgia Sivana to Mary Marvel **Arthur "Merlyn" King to Oliver Queen / Green Arrow **Commander Blanx, Despero, and Mr. V to Martian the Manhunter **Byth Rok to Katar and Shayera **Hath-Set to Carter Hall and Shiera Hall **Anton Arcane to Swamp Thing *'Marvel': Thanos to Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Silver Surfer, the entire Marvel Universe, and to himself **Galactus is also to Silver Surfer ***Mephisto to Ghost Rider, the Black Panther, and another one to Silver Surfer ****Dormammu and (also) Mephisto to Dr. Strange *****Dormammu is also to Baron Mordo *Chthon to Oshtur Film *'Star Wars': Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Leia Organa **Emperor Sheev Palpatine to Yoda, Mace Windu, the Jedi, the Rebel Alliance and their founders/main players, and also Luke Skywalker **Darth Maul is also to Obi-Wan Kenobi **Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt are to Han Solo and Chewbacca **Count Dooku was to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi **Jango Fett to Mace Windu Literature *'Sherlock Holmes': James Moriarty to Sherlock Holmes *'Harry Potter': Lord Voldemort to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore **Bellatriz Lestrange to Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, and Sirius Black **Severus Snape to James Potter Live Action *'Doctor Who': The Masters, Daleks, Cybermen, Davros, Fenric, Madame Kovarian, and Queen Elizabeth to the Doctor **The Great Intelligence to Clara Osward **Thals is also to the the Daleks **Rutans to the Sontarans **Zane Willis and Craig Cooper *'The Flash (2014)': Eobard Thawne and Captain Cold to Barry Allen **Clyde Mardon and Mark Mardon to *'iCarly': Nevel Amadeus Pepperman to Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson *'Kick-Ass' **Red Mist / Motherfucker to Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl **Frank D'Amico to MaCreadys and Damon / Big Daddy *'Marvel Cinematic Universe: 'Thanos to Gamora and Nebula **Ultron to Tony Stark / Iron Man Video Games *'Super Mario Bros': Bowser to Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi **King Boo is also to Luigi **Kamek to the whole Yoshi races **Wingo to Captain Toad **Antasma to Prince Dreambert *'Sonic the Hedgehog: '[[Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik]], Metal Sonic, and Lyric the Last Ancient to Sonic the Hedgehog **Black Doom, Mephiles the Dark, and Infinite (temporary) to Shadow the Hedgehog **E-123 Omega to Dr. Eggman **Dr. Eggman Nega to Blaze the Cat and later to Silver the Hedgehog **Infinite is also to the Avatar. *'Legend of Zelda': Ganondorf to Link and Zelda **Zant to Midna **Bellum to Oshus **Cia to Lana *'Kid Icarus': Medusa to Palutena and Pit **Pandora to Dark Pit *'Mega Man': Dr. Wily to Mega Man **Sigma to X and Zero. **Dr. Weil to Zero *'Donkey Kong': King K Rool to Donkey Kong and the rest of the DK Clan *'Metroid': Ridley, Mother Brain, and Metroid Prime/Dark Samus to Samus Aran *'Kirby': King Dedede to Kirby *'Crash Bandicoot: 'Dr. Neo Cortex to Crash Bandicoot *'Spyro the Dragon: 'Ripto and Malefor to Spyro *'BlazBlue': Hazama / Yuuki Terumi to Ragna the Bloodedge, Kokonoe Mercury, Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion / Mu-12, Hakumen, Iron Tager, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jubei, the Six Heroes, Taokaka, Makoto Nanaya, Platinum the Trinity, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Konoe A. Mercury, proably anyone who hates him. **Hades Izanami is also to Konoe A. Mercury ***Relius Clover to Carl Clover and is also to Valkenhayn R. Hellsing ****Azarel is also to Kokonoe and Iron Tager **Jin Kisaragi is also to Bang Shishigami *'Guilty Gear': Maximus Ariels to Sol Badguy and That Man *'Ratchet & Clank': Dr. Nefarious to Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Qwark *'Sly Cooper': Clockwerk to the Cooper Clan *'Mortal Kombat': Shao Khan and Shinnok to RaidenRaiden **Shang Tsung, Shao Khan, and Raiden to Liu Kang ***Shang Tsung is also a lesser degree to Kung Lao **Quan Chi to Scorpion and Jax **Zara to Kitana **Tanya to Jade **Kano to the Special Forces, the Red Dragon Clan and Sonya Blade **Baraka and Goro to Kung Lao **Mavado to Kabal **Hsu Hao to Jax **Havik to Hotaru **Collector to Erron Black *Noob Saibot,Sector,and Frost to Sub Zero *'Kingdom Hearts' **'Maleficent and Master Xehanort to Sora **Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness to Riku **Vanitas to Ventus **Saïx to Roxas *'Street Fighter': M. Bison to Chun-Li, Guile, and Akuma **Akuma to Ryu **Juri to Cammy White *'Assassin Creed': Templar Order to the Assassin Order **Juhani Otso Berg to Harlan T. Cunningham **Thomas Edison to Nikola Tesla **Robert de Sable to Al Mualim, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and the rest of the Assassin Order **Octavion de Valos to Bartholomeo d'Alviano **Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway to Connor Kenway **Lucía Márquez and the Taino to Opía Apoto **Bartholomew Roberts to Edward Kenway then Laureano de Torres y Ayala becomes the real archenemy to Edward Kenway **Élise de la Sirre to the Revolutionary Templars **David Brewster to Charles Darwin **Lucy Throne to Evie Frye **Willain Gladstone to Benjamin Disraeli and Queen Victoria **Jack the Ripper to Jacob Frye then later to Evie Frye **Flavius Metellus to Bayek **Lucius Septimius to Aya *'Grand Theft Auto' **Catalina to Claude **Sonny Forelli to Tommy Vercett **the Grove Street Families are to the Ballas **Frank Tenpenny to Carl Johnson **the Sindaccos and the Forellis are this to the Leone Crime Family **Jerry Martinez to Vic Vance **Dimitri Rascalov, Ray Bulgarin, and Darko Brevic to Niko Bellic **The Angels of Death to the Lost MC **Michael De Santa to Steve Haines and Devin Weston **Franklin Clinton to Stretch **Trevor Philips to Wei Cheng and the Lost MC *'Resident Evil': Albert Wesker to all the protagonists, but especially to Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *'Final Fantasy' **'Emperor Mateus to Yuna, Tidus, and Jecht **Exdeath to Kain and Golbez **Shinryu to Omega **Sephiroth to Cloud Strfie **Vinzer Deling to Zone and Watts **Alexander to Odin **Mach to Nym *'Bayonetta': Father Blader to Bayonetta **Alraune to Madame Butterfly *'F-Zero': Black Shadow to Captain Falcon *'Killzone': The Helghast Empire to the ISA **Chairman Jorhan Brimve Stahl to Admiral Orlock *'Wolfenstein': William "Deathshead" Strasse to William "B.J." Blazkowicz *'Arkham': The Joker and Hush (Thomas Elliot) to Batman **Two-Face to Catwoman *'Shantae': Risky Boots to Shantae *'Under Night In Birth': Merkava to Orie *'Fire Emblem: ' *'Rhythm Thief': Napoleon Bonaparte to Phantom R *'Castlevania': Dracula to Alucard **Satan to Dracula *'Tekken': **Kunimitsu and Bryan Fury to Yoshimitsu *'League of Legends' *'Xeno...' *'Metal Gear': Big Boss to Solid Snake **Solidus Snake to Raiden *'Bendy' **Joey Drew and Bendy to Henry Stein **Alice Angel to Allison Angel **Sammy Larwence to Thomas Connors *'Smash Bros' **Crazy Hand,Galeem,Dharkhon,and Tabuu to Master Hand. *'FNAF' **William Afton,Nightmare,Ennard,and Nightmare Frebear to Michael Afton. **Ballora To Toy Chica,Funtime Freddy,Funtime Foxy,Circus Babyl and Funtime Chica, **William Afton to Henry Emily and Puppet *'Disney' **Blot] to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Gremlin Presscott to Gus **Pete,Shadow Blot,Mad Doctor to Mickey Mouse **Queen] To Snow White **Monstro,Stromboli,and Coachman to Pinnochio **Chernabog to Yen Sid **Pink Elphants to Dumbo **Ronno and Man to Bambi **Toon Hitler to Donald Duck **Lady Tremaine to Cinderella **Drizella to Anastia(Disney) **Captain Hook to Peter Pan and Tick Tock Crock **Siamese Cats to Tramp **Maleficent to Prince Phillip **Cruella Devill to Pongo **Mim to Arthur,Merlin,Key,and Ector **Kahn] to Mowgli **Kaa to Bagheera **Prince John to Robin Hood and King Richard **Bees to Winnie the Pooh **Madame Medusa to Penny **Amos Slade to Tod **Horned King to Talon **Professor Ratigan to Basil **Sykes to Oliver and Fagin **Ursula to Ariel,Prince Eric,and King Triton **Flotsom and Jetsam to Sebastian and Flounder **Mcleach to Cody and Bernard **Gaston and Forte to Beast **Jafar,Abis Mal,and Mozenrath to Aladdin and Genie **Xerxes to Iago and Abu **Saluk to Cassim **Oogie Boogie to Jack Skeelington **Scar to Simba and Mufasa **Zira and Nuka to Kouvu **Ratcliffe to Pocahantas and John Smith **Frollo to Quasimodo,Phoebus,and Esmeralda **Hades to Hercules **Titans and Typhon to Zeus **Shan Yu to Mulan and Li Shang **Clayton to Tarzan **Queen La to Jane **Firebird to Spirit **Carnotrous and Korn to Alador **Yzma to Kuzco and Kronk **Rourke to Milos **Gantu and Leroy to Stich **Dr.Hammeersteviel to Jumbo **Scroop to Jim Hawkins and Mr.Arrow **Captain Nathenial Flint to John Silver and B.E.N. **Dr.Drakken to Kim Impossible **Senior Senior to Ron **Dark Dragon and Huntsman to Jake Long **Skeleton King to Chiro **Slim to Maggie,Mrs.Callaway,and Grace **Foxy Loxy to Chicken Little **Doris to Lewis Robinson **Bowler Hat Guy to Wilbur Robinson **Agent to Bolt **Dr.Facelier to Prince Naveen **Gothel to Rapunzel **Stabbington Brothers to Flynn Rider **Turbo and Gene to Wreck It Ralph **Cybugs to Sergeant Calhoun and Fix It Felix **Prince Hans and Duke of Weselton to Elsa **Bill Cipher to Ford Pines **Toffee to Star Butterfly **Obake to Hiro **Bellweather to Judy Hopps **Duke Weaselton to Nick Wilde **Tamatoa to Maui and Moana **Captain Salazar and Cutler Beckett to Captain Jack Sparrow **Davy Jones to Will Turner **Sid Phillips,Al,and Lotso to Woody **Zurg,Stinky Pete,and Evil Buzz to Buzz Lightyear **Nos4a2 to XR **Warp Darkmatter to Booster **Gabby Gabby to Forky **Hopper to Flik **Randall to Mike **Johnny Worthington III to Sulley **Darla to Nemo **Syndrome to Mr.Incredible **Screenslaver to Elstagirl **Chick Hick to Lighting Mcqueen **Auto to Walle **Charles Muntz to Dug **Gloom to Sadness **Thunderclap to Arlo **Ernesto Cruz to Hector and Coco Youtube" **Mcleach to Metal Sonic **Clayton to Prison Keeper **Captain Hook to Foxy and Mangle **Barbossa to Jack Skeelington and Captain Jack Sparrow **Shan Yu to Riku **Oogie Boogie to Experiment **Scar to Master Xehanort and Xemnas **Roxas to Sephiroth **Horned King to Bill Cipher **Professor Ratigan to Wario **Dr.Facelier to Vexen,Cloud,and Larxene **Jafar to Illuminator and Discord ** Lord Zalgo to Lord Dominator **Freddy Kreuger to Darth Vader **Xigbar to Pete **Maleficent to Mickey Mouse **Thrax to Zim and Waluigi **Guard Armor to Saix **Marluxia to Funtime Chica,Wendy Clements,Willy Clements,Toy Chica,Hades,and Adrian Clements Gallery Video Games Mario vs Bowser 2.png|Mario vs Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Luigi vs King Boo.png|Luigi vs King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) Sonic vs Eggman.png|Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dr. Eggman Link vs. Ganon.png|Link vs Ganon (Legend of Zelda) 120px-Zant'sWhisper.jpg|Midna vs Zant (Legend of Zelda) Samus Aran vs Ridley.png|Samus Aran vs Ridley (Metroid) imagesJ5THJQE0.jpg|Sly Cooper vs Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Comic Book Superman vs Brainiac.png|Superman vs Brainiac Batman's Archenemy.png|Batman vs Joker Hal Jordan vs Thaal Sinestro.png|Hal Jordan vs Thaal Sinestro Justice League vs Darkseid.png|Justice League vs Darkseid Category:TV Tropes Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Characters by Type